


Danganronpa group chat trope but slightly diffrent

by WhiteWolfWinter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Aromantic Asexual Amami Rantaro, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fukawa Toko Isn't Obsessed With Togami Byakuya, Gen, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, M/M, Minor Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Minor Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Multi, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Nice Enoshima Junko, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Sane Enoshima Junko, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Tired Hinata Hajime, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Naegi Makoto, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Yamada Hifumi is Actually a Decent Person For Once, but Hajime is the Ultimate Counciler, i don't remember where i got the idea, im not sure what else to tag, plz don't come for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfWinter/pseuds/WhiteWolfWinter
Summary: I decided to try my hand at this trope that take place in almost all of these kinds of fanfics.Except the timeline is funkyBasically, when V3 happened the world did a videogame reset, and only a few people remember.But that's not important.I'm terrible at this.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura (implied), Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya (Implied), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (Implied), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1 (THH)

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash
> 
> sorry if i misspelled any names

**MoNoKuMa has Created a chat**

**MoNoKuMa has added 16 people**

**MoNoKuMa has changed 16 names**

Was almost crushed to death: Wait who is that?

Was almost crushed to death: How do you know about this!?

Killed a still breathing victim: I presume all of our usernames are secrets, and we have to figure out which on is who

Is also a Murderer: That makes sense

Loves their cousin: That is obviously Fuwaka, right?

Loves their cousin: …

Loves their cousin: She loves me, I see her as a little sister

Has Fucked Makoto's sister: That's Leon

**MoNoKuMa has changed Loves their cousin's name to Leon**

Leon: How did you know that?

Has Fucked Makoto's sister: I met her

Was almost crushed to death: And that one is Fuwaka

**MoNoKuMa has changed Has Fucked Makoto's sister's name to Fuwaka**

Was almost crushed to death: Before you ask, we talk sometimes

Has been to Jail before: Whooo Idk if its just cause im high or whatever

Has been to Jail before: But isn't Monokuma that name of Junko's Fursona or some shit????

Has 3 ultimate titles: I DIDN'T DO THIS SHITHEAD

Has 3 ultimate titles: Wait, Yasuhiro?

**MoNoKuMa has changed 2 names**

Yasuhiro: Yeah, how'd you know?

Junko: You're the only one in our class who gets high

Yasuhiro: Wait, lets go back a second

Yasuhiro: Who is 'also a murderer'?

Is also a Murderer: Me

Is also a Murderer: I'm not proud of what I've done

Is also a Murderer: Hell, that's one of the reasons I'm even here today

Is also a Murderer: But I do regret it.

Junko: …Murkuro?

**MoNoKuMa has changed Is also a Murderer's name to Murkuro**

Murkuro: …

Murkuro: I'll be going now

Junko: I'm gonna go comfort her

Junko: Everyone leave her be for now

Junko: She needs time to think

Was almost crushed to death: But just let her know, none of us blame you for anything, we're here if she needs help.

**3 People have gone offline**

Has a crush on someone else, even though she technically has a boyfriend: On that note, I am going to come right out and say who I am

Has a crush on someone else, even though she technically has a boyfriend: I am Sakura

**MoNoKuMa has changed Has a crush on someone else, even though she technically has a boyfriend's name to Sakura**

Was almost crushed to death: I'm going to @/Everyone to get them on so we can get this over with

Was almost crushed to death: @Everyone

Is a Murderer: What do any of you want?

Is a Murderer: ..oh

Caused the suicide of another famous popstar: Heya!

Caused the suicide of another famous popstar: W-what?

Is a guy: Hi

Is a guy: …

Killed his older brother: HEY. Chihiro is a girl. Disrespect her again and your face will meet my fist.

Grandfather was a prime minister: I share the same sentiments. Without the violence of course

Killed his older brother: Ishi?

Grandfather was a prime minister: Taka?

**MoNoKuMa has changed 3 names**

**3 People have gone offline**

Grew up in an Orphanage: What do you imbeciles want? I was in the middle of a game of poker with Komeda.

Killed a still breathing victim: Celeste?

Grew up in an Orphanage: …shit

**MoNoKuMa has changed Grew up in an Orphanage's name to Celeste**

**1 Person has gone offline**

Is a Murderer: Well, 'Caused the suicide of another famous popstar' is Sayaka

Is a Murderer: After all, who else here is a popstar in the first place?

**MoNoKuMa has changed Caused the suicide of another famous popstar's name to Sayaka**

Cause of her Parents Divorce: Hey ya'll! Sorry I just got on, swim practice ran late

Sakura: Hina?

Cause of her Parents Divorce: Hmm Yea Sakura?

**MoNoKuMa has changed Cause of her Parents Divorce's name to Asahina**

Asahina: Wait, I just finished backreading

Asahina: Sakura, could you see me in my room real quick?

**2 People have gone offline**

Uses Their talent as escapism: I have just noticed that I have messages from here

Uses Their talent as escapism: Does Mistress Celeste need anything?

Sayaka: Hifumi?

Uses Their talent as escapism: ..Oh

**MoNoKuMa has changed Uses Their talent as escapism's name to Hifumi**

Saykaya: … Do you wanna talk about it?

Hifumi: That… That might be nice

**2 people have gone offline**

Leon: And then there were 3

Is a Murderer:…

Killed a still breathing victim:…

Was almost crushed to death: Maybe.. Not the best time for that kind of joke…

Leon: In hindsight…

Leon: Yeah

Is a Murderer: Who out of the three of us, has ever dealt with Victims?

Was almost crushed to death: …Kirigiri-san…

Killed a still breathing victim: I am… ashamed to admit it…

Killed a still breathing victim: But yes.

**MoNoKuMa has changed Killed a still breathing victim's name to Kirigiri**

Kirigiri: I was unaware they were still alive when it happened.

Kirigiri: And I have a hunch on who you two are.

Is a Murderer: Then tell us Kirigiri.

Kirigiri: You are Byakuya, and 'Was almost crushed to death' is Makoto

**MoNoKuMa has changed 2 names**

Asahina: …

Asahina: Are you guys ok?

Togami: I am fine.

Togami: Like I said before now, Togami's have to fight to keep their title.

Makoto: Me too.

Makoto: I was in an accident, but I got out fine!

Asahina: As long as your ok.

MoNoKuMa: Puhuhu

MoNoKuMa: So much despair!

MoNoKuMa: But I have to take my leave now, as that Chihiro guy is trying to get rid of me as we speak.

MoNoKuMa: I had a beary fun time talking with you all!

MoNoKuMa: Toodles!

Mondo: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MISGENDERING CHIHIRO

**MoNoKuMa has been removed from the chat**

~~Makoto: I Fucking Hate Monokuma~~

**Makoto has deleted a message**

Asahina: What was that about Makoto?

Makoto: Sorry! Something meant for another chat

Asahina: Ok!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Monokuma is a little bitch

1 spiky boi: I Fucking Hate Monokuma

Basic Bitch: What happened?

1 spiky boi: He created a group chat and pretty much forced all of us to reveal our secrets

Basic Bitch: That's odd, the same thing happened to me

detective emo: same thing with us

Lier Lier: I mean I had fun with it

detective emo: that's such a fucking lie-

Rich Boy Trauma™: The weirdest thing was, Junko was not behind it

Cup Noodles: Yeah, she was just as surprised as us that happened

Gamer gf: Im actually not that surprised

high on Hope™: Yeah, it seems here, Junko has given up on despair

Fre sh ava cado: She sounds to be more like Kakumada now, right?

Basic Bitch: *Kamukura and yea

1 spiky boi: Let's just be glad she not Like That™ this time around

1 spiky boi: If she was I might just have a psychotic break

Stabby McStaberson: I think I speak for everyone when I say: Agreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who forgot!
> 
> In the main chat:  
> Byakuya= Is a Murderer  
> Makoto=Has died before  
> Kirigiri=Killed a still breathing victim  
> Touko: Has Fucked Makoto's sister  
> Sayakya=Caused the suicide of another famous popstar  
> Leon= Loves their cousin  
> Chihrio=Is a guy  
> Mondo=Killed his older brother  
> Ishimaru= Grandfather was a prime minister  
> Celeste= Grew up in an Orphanage  
> Hifumi= Uses Their talent as escapism  
> Aoi= Was the Cause of her Parents divorce  
> Sakura= Has a crush on someone else, even though she technically has a boyfriend  
> Yasuhiro= Has been to Jail before  
> Mukuro= Is also a murderer  
> Junko= Has 3 ultimate titles
> 
> In the 'Monokuma is a little bitch' Group chat  
> 1 spiky boi= Makoto  
> Basic Bitch= Hinata  
> Lier Lier= Kokichi  
> detective emo= Shuichi  
> Rich Boy Trauma™= Togami  
> Cup Noodles= Kyoko  
> Gamer gf= Chiaki  
> high on Hope™= Komeda  
> Fre sh ava cado= Rantaro  
> Stabby McStaberson= Fukawa  
> Eggi Part 2: Komaru Naegi


	2. Chapter 2 (SDR2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the fluke a few minutes ago, i accidentally posted it before it was ready
> 
> Again, let me know if there are any mistakes
> 
> Also  
> !!There are mentions of sexual harassment in this chapter!!  
> though non-descriptive I felt that i should still put a warning

**MoNoKuMa has Created a chat**

**MoNoKuMa has added 16 people**

**MoNoKuMa has changed 16 names**

Was Dying: What????

Was Dying: Oh.

Isn't Real: I presume this is some kind of motive to get us to reveal our secrets to each other.

Received regular abuse as a child: Why don't we play along! It sounds fun!

Received regular abuse as a child: wait a damn second-

Has a fake Ultimate:… Kazuichi, are you ok?

**MoNoKuMa has changed Received regular abuse as a child's name to Kazuichi**

Kazuichi: Don't worry about me!

Kazuichi: I moved out a long time ago

Father was a scumbag: It appears that I am not the only one who has a demon for a parent.

Asexual, but can't come put to familial pressure: Gundham! I belive that the demon you call your father has long since left correct?

Father was a scumbag: Yes. This is not a huge secret for me, so I am unsure of why this 'Monokuma' chose it for me.

**MoNoKuMa has changed Father was a scumbag's name to Gundham**

Gundham: I presume that you are my Dark Queen?

Asexual, but can't come put to familial pressure: Yes I am. I would prefer if you didn't tell my parents, you know how much they want an heir.

**MoNoKuMa has changed Asexual, but can't come put to familial pressure's name to Sonia**

Gundham: Very well then. It is time to feed my 4 Dark Devas of Destruction, would you care to join me my Dark Queen?

Sonia: I would love to Gundham.

**2 people have gone offline**

Wanted in over 700 countries: I've just noticed that there is a group chat here. Hello.

Kazuichi: Why the hell are you wanted in so many countries????

Wanted in over 700 countries: Identity theft.

Wanted in over 700 countries: As well as my inclination to the more nonbinary side of the gender spectrum.

Their ultimate was born out of necessity: I-Imposter-san?

Wanted in over 700 countries: Yes?

**MoNoKuMa has changed Wanted in over 700 countries's name to Imposter**

Imposter: Did you have a question Mikan?

**MoNoKuMa has changed Their ultimate was born out of necessity's name to Mikan**

Mikan: N-no. I j-just wanted t-to see i-if it was y-you.

Was the target for many assassination attempts: HAH! Of course this bitch would stutter over text

damn, who here doesn't have a scummy dad?: Hiyoko, we've talked about this

damn, who here doesn't have a scummy dad?: Be nicer to Mikan

damn, who here doesn't have a scummy dad?: Wait what the hell is my username?????

Was the target for many assassination attempts: Sorry Big-sis Marihu

**MoNoKuMa has changed 2 names**

Hiyoko: But this is a game we're playing! We have to find out each others secrets.

Was Often sexually harassed: Aww hell yeah! That sounds like fun!

Was Often sexually harassed: Oh wait, I'm a part of this too

Was Often sexually harassed: Ah, fuck it. I've got nothing to hide!

Was Often sexually harassed: I'm Akane Oowari!

**MoNoKuMa has changed Was often sexually harassed's name to Akane**

Has a fake Ultimate: Akane, How serious was this sexual harassment?

Akane: I wouldn't call it that, cause it was just really weird, but that’s it.

Has a fake Ultimate: Akane.

Akane: Damn, ok!

Akane: Well, I got chased by pervs a lot, that's why im so good at parkour!

Akane: And an old coach that used to frequent my workplace touched my chest a lot, That's why I actually started gymnastics

Akane: Oh yeah, and my step-dads used to make really weird requests of me, like serving them food without underwear on and shit like that.

Akane: But what are you gonna do about it? Tell Hinata?

Has a fake Ultimate: Yes.

Has a fake Ultimate: I want you to go to his office now. He'll be waiting there for you

Has a fake Ultimate: And that goes to Anyone else here who needs it too.

**4 peo** **ple have gone offline**

Drugs some of his food: Damn, If I didn't know better, I would say you were Hinata himself!

**MoNoKuMa has changed Has a fake Ultimate's name to Hinata**

Hinata: Terutreu. We have talked about this

**MoNoKuMa has changed Drugs some of his food's name to Teruteru**

Teruteru: I have stopped for the most part.

Hinata:…

Hinata: Teruteru if you don't stop COMPLETELY, then I'll send you to Tenko again.

Teruteru: Yessir!

**1 person has gone offline**

Hinata: I swear to fuck-

**1 person has gone offline**

Unlikely to live past 20: AKANE! I KNOW YOU WON"T SEE THIS TILL LATER, BUT KNOW

Unlikely to live past 20: IT"S A COACHES JOB TO SUPPORT THEIR ATHLETES NO MATTER THEIR BACKGROUND

Unlikely to live past 20: OR MY NAME ISN'T NEKOMARU NIDAI

**MoNoKuMa has changed Unlikley to live past 20's name to Nekomaru**

Kazuichi: wait, but how is Hinata's talent fake??? You literally need a talent to join Hope's peak

Had his eye sliced open in front of the class: I'm thinking some of these names are lies. Cause my eye got sliced open from training with Peko, not in front of the fucking class.

Why do y'all have such shitty parents: I still apologize for that Young Master

Had his eye sliced open in front of the class: It's fine Peko it was an accident

Had his eye sliced open in front of the class: And how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Fuyuhiko, none of this 'Young Master' Bullshit

**MoNoKuMa has changed 2 names**

Peko: I apologize Fuyuhiko. Though it is almost time for training, no?

Fuyuhiko: Yeah, yeah, I'm almost there.

Was Dying: My name is real too, though it's not like anyone cares.

Hinata: Komeda. People do care, now quit being so self deprecating.

**2 people have gone offline**

**MoNoKuMa has changed Was Dying's name to Komeda**

Komeda: Look they already left.

Hinata:…

Hinata: I'm moving up your next meeting to tomorrow, Does this have any scheduling overlaps?

Komeda: No, but I'm fine!

Hinata: I will see you tomorrow then.

**1 person has gone offline**

Isn't Real: hmm.

Isn't Real: This bores me now.

Isn't Real: I am Kamakura, if any of you must know

**1 person has gone offline**

**MoNoKuMa has changed Isn't Real's name to Kamakura**

WAS crushed to death: Hey, sorry I'm late, i just finished my game

WAS crushed to death: oh, some of these are definitely fake.

Introduced Naegi to Death Metal: Ibuki thinks that makes sense, Chiaki!!

**MoNoKuMa has changed 2 names**

Kazuichi: THAT WAS YOU?!?!?

Kazuichi: Do you know how jarring it is to see this little, cinnamon roll underclassmen, accidentally unplug his headphones, and SCREAMO comes blaring out of his phone!?!?!

MoNoKuMa: Hmph. Not much despair in this class this time around.

MoNoKuMa: Oh well! Plenty of other opportunities to come.

MoNoKuMa: I had a beary fun time talking with you all!

MoNoKuMa: Toodles!

**MoNoKuMa has left the chat**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The Gays™(+Iruzu)

high on Hope™: We're really lucky they believed us.

Gamer gf: Yeah, if they didn't, well…

Cryptid: Who knows what would have happened.

Gamer gf: But what really worries me is him talking about 'other opportunities'

high on Hope™: I don't think we should tell the others yet. Not until we have more info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:  
> If you wanna know how Hinata got in, he literally black-mailed the whole ass school staff.
> 
> Also, i haven't seen Danganronpa 3 yet, so that's why Ryota isn't there.
> 
> For those who forgot!  
> Main Chat  
> Hinata= Has a fake Ultimate  
> Kamakura=Isn't real  
> Komeda= Was dying  
> Chiaki= WAS crushed to death  
> Teruteru= Drugs some of his food  
> Imposter= Wanted in over 700 countries  
> Marihu= damn, who here doesn't have a scummy dad?  
> Pekoyama= Why do y'all have such shitty parents  
> Fuyuhiko= Had his eye sliced open in front of the class  
> Sonia= Asexual, but can't come put to familial pressure  
> Kazuichi= Received regular abuse as a child  
> Gundam= Father was a scumbag  
> Nekomaru= Unlikely to live past 20  
> Akane= Was Often sexually harassed  
> Mikan= Their ultimate was born out of necessity  
> Hiyoko= Was the target for many assassination attempts  
> Ibuki= Introduced Naegi to Death Metal
> 
> And for 'The Gays +(Iruzu)' Chat  
> high on Hope™= Komeda  
> Gamer gf= Chiaki  
> Cryptid= Iruzu  
> Basic Bitch= Hinata


	3. V3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I made any mistakes!

**MoNoKuMa has Created a chat**

**MoNoKuMa has added 16 people**

**MoNoKuMa has changed 16 names**

Can't play the Flea Waltz: Wha? Who's Monokuma?

Can't play the Flea Waltz: Wait, how did you know this?

Can't play the Flea Waltz: Kinda creepy

Ultimate Survivor: Kaede? Why can't you play that tune?

**MoNoKuMa has changed Can't play the Flea Waltz's name to Kaede**

Kaede: I don't know

Kaede: I can play the first few notes but after that my fingers start to lock up

Kaede: I've been to the doctors but they say that there's nothing physically wrong, so ??????

Daughter to the current Prime Minister: Hello, this seems to be some kind of game, where our usernames reflect some of our secrets.

Daughter to the current Prime Minister: However this is not any secret of mine, If you simply look up My fathers name, it will list me as his daughter.

Has been to prison: Kirumi I would take it?

Daughter to the current Prime Minister: I belive you are Ryoma, am I correct?

**MoNoKuMa has changed 2 names**

Kirumi: I am making tea currently, would you care to join me?

Ryoma: I believe I will join you, thank you

Is an actual oracle: Atua wants me to join you, would that be ok with you two?

Kirumi: Of course Angie.

**3 people have gone offline**

MoNoKuMa has changed Is an actual oracle's name to Angie

MoNoKuMa: GAH! Why are you all being so civil???? I wanna see some drama!

Asexual, but is overly sexual to hide it: WASSUP SLUTS

Asexual, but is overly sexual to hide it: Wait, HOW DID YOU KNOW THIS??

Mastermind: Miu???

**MoNoKuMa has changed Asexual, but is overly sexual to hide it's name to Miu**

**1 person is offline**

Audience Surrogate: I'll go talk to her about it.

Audience Surrogate: ….

Audience Surrogate: do NOT refer to me as that.

Audience Surrogate: otherwise I might blow up again :)

**1 person is offline**

Ultimate Survivor: Kiibo, we need to talk

Ultimate Survivor: This is Rantaro btw

**MoNoKuMa has changed 2 names**

Mastermind: What even is my "Secret"?

Mastermind: I'm too plain to be the mastermind behind anything

Their Magic is Real: sorry I didn't see this before now, I was recharging my mana

Their Magic is Real: Tsumugi? Why is your username that?

**MoNoKuMa has changed Mastermind's name to Tsumugi**

Tsumugi: Yeah, I don't really get it either

Tsumugi: Well, I have to go now, so bye!

Their Magic is Real: bye-bye!

Abandonment issues: Bye

Abandonment issues: Oh

Abandonment issues: At least it isn't anything worse

Has severe trust issues: Shuichi? Do we need to talk to Hinata again?

Abandonment issues: No Kokichi, I'm fine

**MoNoKuMa has changed 2 names**

Kokichi: Too Bad! We're going anyway!

Shuichi: But-

Their Magic is Real: you should go shuichi

Shuichi: …

Shuichi: Fine

Very Much a lesbian: HEY don't talk to Himiko you degenerate male!

Lied of his exams: Don't talk to my sidekick like that!!!

Their Magic is Real: Kaito, Tenko calm down

**MoNoKuMa has changed 3 names**

**2 People are offline**

Grew up with Kokichi: Kaito. You need to calm down. She wasn't insulting Shuichi. That's just how she is.

Grew up with Kokichi: wait, what?

Grew up with Kokichi: I didn't grow up with that dumbass, I would remember if I did

Kaito: … Maki-Roll?

Grew up with Kokichi: Don't call me that

MoNoKuMa has changed Grew up with Kokichi's name to Maki

Kokichi: You did grow up with me! But it doesn't surprise me that you don't remember.

Kokichi: Or is it a lie?!

Maki: _Kokichi_.

Kokichi: Nishishi!

**1 person is offline**

Kaede: Actually, where is Korekiyo? I haven't seen him all day.

Was a Serial Killer: I am right here.

Actually has College level schooling: Ryoma Help Gonta Figure Out The Chat! :)

MoNoKuMa has changed 2 names

MoNoKuMa: GOD! You all are so BORING!

MoNoKuMa: NO despair!

MoNoKuMa: Oh well. There are other options, and I am nothing if not patient.

MoNoKuMa: Phuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu

**MoNoKuMa has left the chat**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

DM from Fre sh ava cado to Kiibo

Fre sh ava cado: Kiibo I need to know if you remember.

Kiibo: You mean you remember too?!

Fre sh ava cado: Yea. Shuichi and Kokichi remember too.

Fre sh ava cado: And there's more in other classes.

Kiibo: I thought I was alone with this knowledge

Fre sh ava cado: You very much aren’t

Fre sh ava cado: I'll add you into the GC

Fre sh ava cado: We also have venting/therapy/counseling sessions every Wednesday after class with Hinata.

Kiibo: I'll see you tomorrow then :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blink and you'll miss it projection
> 
> Shuichi= Abandonment issues  
> Kokichi= Has severe trust issues  
> Rantaro= Ultimate Survivor  
> K1-B0= Audience surrogate  
> Kaede= Can't play the Flea Waltz  
> Kirumi= Daughter to the current Prime Minister  
> Ryoma= Has been to prison  
> Korekiyo= Was a Serial Killer  
> Angie= Is an actual oracle  
> Miu: Asexual, but is overly sexual to hide it  
> Tenko= Very Much a lesbian  
> Himiko= Their magic is real  
> Kaito= Lied on his exams  
> Maki= Grew up with Kokichi  
> Tsugmui= Mastermind  
> Gonta= Actually has College level schooling
> 
> Rantaro= Fre sh ava cado

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want to see what happened with the other classes


End file.
